


Push Me Under

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: "And that moron, Ed, is floating down a river of dopamine in the primitive reward circuit of my brain," Riddler growled lowly, dark eyes burning through Oswald with a force that left him nearly speechless."And...how exactly can I help with that?" he muttered, voice high and choked.Edward approached with slow deliberate steps. When he stood directly in front of Oswald he bent sharply at the waist, breath hot against Oswald's cheek as he whispered, "I need you to help me drown him."----I have so many fix-its for season four it's not even funny. After 4x15 all conflict between them should have been resolved on that damn pier. You cannot change my mind.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Push Me Under

"And that moron, Ed, is floating down a river of dopamine in the primitive reward circuit of my brain," Riddler growled lowly, dark eyes burning through Oswald with a force that left him nearly speechless. 

"And...how exactly can I help with that?" he muttered, voice high and choked. 

Edward approached with slow deliberate steps. Like a predator stalking its prey, a graceful and deadly prowl. When he stood directly in front of Oswald he bent sharply at the waist, breath hot against Oswald's cheek as he whispered, "I need  _ you _ to help me drown him."

It was enough to make his legs tremble, stammering as he fought to summon some sort of witty reply. "Drown... Ed?" he echoed in disbelief, searching the other man's expression for deception, an angle to be used against him. He was too close, too warm, too  **much** . Oswald could feel a mortifying erection grow between his legs, straining at the worn fabric of his trousers as Edward gazed hotly down at him. 

Riddler turned his cheek, suddenly addressing the other man in the room. "Butch, unless you'd like a show, I suggest you head out for a bit~"

Butch grumbled as he came to stand. Rolling his eyes, he hobbled out of the room. 

Edward turned his attention back to Oswald with a smirk. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm still not sure," he replied anxiously, pressing himself back into his chair. "Ed-  _ You… _ You don't know what you're doing." He warned, knowing that the other man's hatred of him would only grow if he were to discover his cunning persona had consciously and with great malice of forethought fucked his sworn enemy.

"Trust me, Oswald," he murmured, lifting a gloved hand to caress his cheek. "I know  _ exactly _ what I want." He captured Oswald’s lips in a bruising kiss, unable to be separated any longer. 

He was putty beneath Edward's fingers, unwilling to put forth any sort of resistance as he felt the clumsy click of their teeth and slide of their tongues, solidifying his arousal at the hands of the other man. "You can't do this… It's not the right way," he protested lamely when his old friend gave him the chance to take a gasping breath, spittle running down the divot of his chin. 

Nimble fingers had already begun to undo Oswald's stuffy tie, lips curling in a smile. "Isn't this everything you've dreamed about since little Eddie came to live in your manor? Haven't you wondered what I would look like on my knees before you, lips spread wide for your cock?"

"This isn't the way I… not like this!" he whined softly. He was flushed and flustered, attempting to take a step backwards before he was seized by the lapels and tugged into place once more. "You don't- he doesn't want this, I don't want this." he said firmly, though his resolve was visibly weak, trousers tight and cheeks glowing pink with arousal. 

The Riddler reached down and cupped Oswald through his trousers. "It would seem, Ozzie, that is a lie~" He opened the other man's collar, hot lips descending to tease and nip at the sensitive skin of his throat. He attacked with vigor, skillful hand working Oswald through his trousers below, as his teeth and tongue sucked lewd and vivid marks into his neck.

"I'm not lying!" he spat, a moan seizing his throat as Edward's fingers squeezed his cock, damnable mouth distracting him from his attempt at reason. "Get your hands off me, you need to leave," he insisted, though he made no move to push the other man away from him. 

Riddler growled lowly and straightened up, dark eyes cold, and glaring, and  _ hurt _ . "It's always been  _ him _ hasn't it?" he muttered, hands fisted at his sides. 

"I didn't say that, don't twist my words," he spat, looking flustered. "I have always taken all of you into account- you're the one that's being one sided right now." Oswald was visibly struggling with his self control, gritting his teeth with a tight jaw. "If I was only thinking of myself don't you think I'd have undressed and offered myself up to you by now?!" 

Riddler lowered himself to his knees before the former mayor and looked up at him with challenging eyes. He unbuckled his belt, lips brushing against the bulge before him. "Ed doesn't matter anymore, Oswald. It's always been me. If that idiot cannot see the beautiful, absolutely maddening opportunity in front of him, and let's face it he blew it as your chief of staff, then he deserves to never surface again."

"That isn't true. There's no you without Ed Nygma… just like there's no you without me," his eyes narrowed, sneering down at him with hitched breath. "I made you,  _ Riddler _ ," he reminded harshly. "Without me you'd still be slaving away under Jim Gordon at the GCPD - Ed was the one who decided to cross paths with me. If he hadn't approached me you wouldn't be here now." 

"And yet," he breathed, kissing along the line of his cock. "He never saw just how  _ lucky _ he was to be with you. He  _ shot _ you.  _ I _ made sure the shot wasn't fatal. He never loved you, and I-" he cut himself off with a harsh sigh, pulling Oswald's silky boxers down to mouth at the tip of his cock. 

"If he doesn't love me then can you, really?" He gasped, knees bowing inward in a failed attempt to preserve his modesty, short thick cock hard and purpled with arousal. "This isn't going to fix you…" 

"You always fix me," he murmured, almost inaudibly as he took Oswald's cock between his plush pink lips.

He fought the urge to look down at the other man's shameless exhibition, to give in to this strange reality that was unfolding. It was something Oswald had once craved, but at this moment his stomach was in knots at the prospect of the consequences. "I killed your girlfriend, that didn't fix anything.

Riddler looked up at Oswald, smirking around his mouthful. After a long lick up the twitching shaft, he pulled off with a pop to growl, "Don't try to appeal to Eddie. Why are you fighting this?" He lapped at the head of his cock, mouth open in a wanton display. 

"Because it's what he would want, I owe it to him to try before I give in entirely," he huffed, stifling another moan with the palm of his hand. "Maybe then he can forgive me for this." 

"He won't be returning after this." 

Riddler’s hands began to play along the round of his sac, rolling them teasing as he took Oswald into his mouth once more. 

"Why?" He bit out, legs threatening to buckle as they trembled beneath him. "Do you think you're better than him?" 

" _ Yes _ ," he groaned against him. He rose from his knees and took Oswald's arms in hand. With quick strong movements, he unceremoniously pulled Oswald from the chair and spun him around to press him down against the arm of the chair. "Because I'm the one who  _ loves _ you." 

"Loving me is not a credit to your character," he countered, cock weeping precome from where it hung heavy and hard against his thigh. 

"Oh shut up, Ozzie," he growled, biting down on his shoulder as he pressed himself against the curve of the other man's ass. 

"You're making it very hard for me to make a virtuous decision here," he murmured weakly, slowly giving in to the other man's commanding touch. His back arched, plush thighs grinding back against the unmistakably large, hard cock. Edward's physical appearance alone was enough to sway Oswald's sexuality from the start, but his intellect and acts of sacrifice following their initial friendship had allured him in a way that no one else was capable. In short- it was impossible to deny him, in whatever form he came.

"As if either of us are  _ virtuous _ . We've both been to Arkham. Some of us more than once~" he teased, grinding against him. 

"I won't allow this indiscretion to be used against me, you realize," he groaned lowly in his throat, bracing himself against the chair stiffly. "I'll take my pleasure from you and the moment you -or Ed- turn against me…" His threat was stifled by a moan as he ground his hips into the soft supple leather of the armchair as Edward's nimble fingers separated his clothed cheeks to tease at his hidden entrance.

Riddler remained silent in the face of Oswald's paltry threats, and instead took his time to strip the other man of his pants, tugging and pulling at the expensive fabric without care. His large hands splayed over the smooth expanse of his thighs, kneading and squishing the soft skin with a groan. He lifted Oswald's bad leg gently onto the arm of the chair, grinding more fully against his plush ass. 

He blushed shamefully as the other man exposed his silken undershorts, front soaked thoroughly with slick precome. Oswald moved willingly now beneath Edward's guidance, knowing it would end in pleasure if he cooperated. 

Riddler unbuttoned his fly, revealing the fact that there was nothing beneath those tight green trousers. He took himself in hand, stroking lazily as he watched Oswald squirm on the chair. With a smirk, Edward stepped up behind him and rested the thick organ along the line of his crack. He groaned at the feeling of the cool silk against his hot and heavy erection, and ever impatient, he quickly gripped Oswald's hips, and began to rut against him. 

The slide of Edward's cock so tantalizingly close to where he wanted,  _ needed _ it to be, was driving Oswald mad. He grit his teeth, trying to grind back against him and forward into the chair. Anything to get a little stimulation. "Are you going to stain my underwear like a teenager, or are you going to fuck me?" he taunted softly, suddenly keenly aware that he would soon be on the receiving end of the large cock sliding between his clothed cheeks. 

Riddler reached around the front of the other man, dexterous fingers wrapping around his swollen length. He squeezed firmly, biting at his ear. "No more fear for Eddie?" he taunted with a sneer. 

"Shut up and stroke my cock," he bit out, sounding quite unsure of himself. Oswald was not well versed in sexual banter, and his natural sense of modesty made the words seem foreign in his mouth. 

Riddler shuddered against him, cock twitching as he rolled his hips with a moan. "You can't resist this," he murmured in smug satisfaction, fingers dancing along the line of his erection, not quite giving Oswald the friction he craved.

"Clearly," he replied sarcastically, knowing it would likely earn him punishment if he kept it up for long. "What's your endgame here? Did you expect to have me writhing underneath you, begging for your cock?" 

"Honestly? Yes. I thought you would understand this amazing opportunity to get something we've been wanting for  _ years _ ." He pulled down Oswald's shorts, kneeling behind him to pepper sweet kisses against the soft skin of his thighs. 

"It feels a little hollow knowing you're only using it as revenge on yourself… but I'm not going to deny myself this opportunity. I am a man that takes advantage of what benefits me…" Oswald's voice was beginning to waver, thoughts losing their coherence as he was bared to the empty room. A long, thin string of precome clung to his boxers as they were pulled down his thighs. 

"Oh, Oswald," he chastised, smacking his plump bottom with no regrets. "I miss that machiavellian prince who took what he wanted without thought of consequence. Eddie  _ ruined _ that in you."

"Ngh, nobody can change me but myself, don't inflate your ego," he grit, jaw tight as he felt the other man's eyes on him.

"Oh my ego~?" he murmured, large hands running along the curve of his ass, his fingers slipped between his white cheeks, teasing against the soft puckered entrance. "I am the ego." 

"You really ought to share a bit of that self esteem with Ed," he gasped, unable to keep from squirming eagerly at the deliberate stimulation. He refused to acknowledge the Riddler's attempt to sever ties with the other half of his persona as he continued to prop himself up against the armchair. 

"You know, I've tried," he purred, bending at the waist to nip and suck Oswald's neck and shoulders as his finger pushed against his entrance, too dry to pop in, but nimble enough to threaten.

"I know you didn't come unprepared, you great show-off. Get to it already!" His trembling arms pushed him up to glare behind him at the grinning figure of his former friend. The uncomfortable rub of his bare fingers against his entrance ruffled his feathers and made him impatient. Why did the other man insist on dragging every ordeal out like a spectacle? 

Riddler laughed lowly, reaching into his pocket to pull out a vial of lubricant and a roll of three condoms, the shiny plastic falling open like a billfold. The foil packets were green like his suit, vial the same shimmering emerald; the color scheme was infuriating in its own way, an almost deliberate contrast to Oswald's prefered purples and occasional red color schemes. 

A grin split his lips, revealing perfect white teeth, outlining a sinfully wicked tongue. "I came with a purpose, Oswald. This," he pushed a now slick finger against his entrance, sliding inside the tight heat of his body with a groan. "Isn't an accident, or poorly thought through." He sucked another mark into his shoulder, curling his finger to stretch him slowly. "This is deliberate, and long-overdue." 

He sighed, a soft moan escaping on its breath as he felt himself breached by Edward's long finger. "I appreciate the attention to detail," Oswald commented, as though he were conducting a thoughtful meeting or bargaining with a prospective capo. "I'm sure you know by now, I expect nothing less than the best."

"Good to know you're no longer whining about Eddie." He pulled his finger out slowly before pushing two back in. He then reached around to stroke Oswald's twitching cock firmly. "Now let's see if you can scream~" 

He bit his tongue with a low groan, refusing to give the other man what he wanted easily, despite how easily his body had given in to the pleasure. "That would alert others to my compromising position…" Oswald mumbled, unconsciously rutting into Edward's hand. 

"What, Butch?" he scoffed, twisting his wrist lightly on the upward stroke. "He probably isn't within a mile radius by now. I don't think I've ever seen the gorilla move that fast before~!" He curled and scissored his fingers, watching Oswald's reaction closely. 

His thighs trembled, a hearty moan dying at his lips as he stubbornly refused to give the Riddler the sounds he wanted. "Nnn… the walls have ears you know…" 

Riddler rolled his eyes. "A little paranoid, don't you think?" He pushed deep inside his former friend, curling and twisting his fingers with a slick squish. 

"A h-healthy dose of paranoia is good for you," he keened, bowing his head to muffle another gasping moan as the former scientist found what he'd likely been searching for since he began, that lovely round of nerves that sent hot sparks through his abdomen, cock twitching eagerly. 

Riddler smirked and pushed against it again, beginning to fuck Oswald with a slow, curling stroke. "Well, I suppose a man as difficult to kill as you owes his continued existence to a healthy sense of self-preservation." He fist sped on Oswald's cock.

"I'll stain the chair," he whimpered softly, mortified by how quickly the other man seemed to bring on the promise of an orgasm. "Did your grand plan really lack the presence of a bed?" 

All stimulation stopped as Riddler tracked the twitching thighs, the flush that painted his shoulders and cheeks, and the desperate roll of Oswald's hips back against him. Slowly, he pulled out and stepped away, depriving Oswald of any pleasure. "You're too right~" he said brightly, a smug smirk on his lips. "Lead the way to your bed."

Any relief he felt at being allowed to straighten up was quickly chased away by the embarrassment of leading his friend-turned enemy to a well-decorated bedroom, having hastily pulled his bunched trousers up from around his thighs. "In here," Oswald beckoned as he unlocked the door, seating himself on the edge of the silken bedspread with a soft groan, his cock still stiff and interested in the handsome man that followed him into the more intimate space. "Lock it behind you," he insisted, cheeks a dull pink. 

Riddler did so without comment or delay. As he approached the bed he stripped off the rest of his suit. Once naked he pushed Oswald unceremoniously down onto his back, quickly divesting him of his trousers and underwear. He pulled and tugged at his shirt and undershirt, not letting him sit still a moment. 

He watched through lidded eyes, licking his lips and shifting anxiously as Edward shed his clothing and began forcing him out of his own. "I'm taking them off!" he protested, swatting at the other man's wandering hands. Oswald avoided his eyes as he peeled off his underclothes to lay scarred and bare beneath his old friend shyly. 

Riddler's warm gaze roved over Oswald with a greedy, covetous air. He reached out, large hand caressing over his hip; the pad of his thumb brushing over the raised patch of skin along the line of his stomach. "I'm still astounded you survived. I mean, that was the point, but -my goodness- you are amazingly resilient." 

"I appreciate your generous aim, it throbs when it rains out… which is often because it's Gotham," he murmured snarkily, allowing the keen inspection of his scars to continue. His fingertips tickled softly against his skin, and Oswald finally reached forward to caress Edward’s ribs and back, tentatively exploring as he'd once fantasized. 

He knelt between Oswald's legs, hands reverently pushing his thighs apart before caressing back up over his stomach. "Good to see you're eating more," he murmured, appreciating the slight curve of his tummy. He kissed at the puckered scar on his collar, the wound that brought them together.

"Are you implying that I've gotten fat?" he huffed, still feeling rather self conscious, even in the privacy of the lowlights in the bedroom. "That's no way to seduce me." Oswald’s stomach fluttered anxiously, skin warm and tingling beneath Edward's roaming hands and mouth.

Riddler scoffed, lips hot against the cool skin of his tummy. He peppered kisses along the curve, his teeth dragging along the sensitive skin. 

"That tickles!" he protested weakly, squirming. 

He sat back, grinning. "The king of Gotham is  _ ticklish _ ~?"

Oswald flushed up at him indignantly, eyes flitting over the soft muscles and angled bones of the other man's handsome body, unable to keep from admiring… and taking a peek at his sizable cock. "You already knew that," he murmured, finally meeting his gaze. 

Instead of torturing him with this knowledge he shifted down until his pretty pink mouth was in line with his cock, agile tongue poking out to lap against the head.

"That feels so good," he praised softly, eyes screwed shut, hips twitching forward subtly of their own accord. 

He hummed around the length pushing into his mouth, fingers playing against his entrance once more. 

Oswald groaned, biting his lower lip as he felt Edward's fingers graze his still-lubricated entrance, rubbing maddening circles over the sensitive nerves. "Do you plan to play with me long before you continue to the main event?" he managed to ask, voice beginning to waver with pleasure. 

He bobbed against his cock, dark eyes looking up with smug amusement. If he was prepared to  _ drown _ Ed -and he  _ certainly _ was- then he was going to take his time to suffocate the memory of that idiot. Worshipping Oswald with tongue and teeth and hands was just the cherry on top.

"Ngh… as expected." He relaxed against the bedspread, tugging a pillow beneath his head as Edward's more confident persona made him whimper and squirm with pleasure. "All for the best… you'll split me open with  _ that _ without a bit of work." Oswald glanced at his cock once more, easily six or seven inches in length.

The idea of splitting Oswald open sent a shiver down his spine, a moan spilling between his lips. His grip tightened briefly against his thighs as he rested a hot cheek against the cool expanse of his hip. "God, Oswald. Hearing you talk like that is…" A shuddering ran through him again, cock twitching hot and heavy against his belly. He wanted nothing more than to grind against him, rut fast and feral against his thighs, paint him with his seed, claim him utterly. He sat back, taking a deep breath as Ed fought for control at his moment of weakness. 

Swallowing dryly, he looked up, legs spread slightly wider as the wheels turned in the other man's mind, emboldened by his reaction. "Do you like to hear me say that? How your ridiculously large cock is going to stretch me open impossibly wide?" His cheeks burned at the obscenity, but Edward's expression was worth the discomfort. 

He swallowed and pushed Oswald legs up and apart, exposing him suddenly to his hungry eyes. Riddler leaned down and began to lap at his hole with a profane moan.

"Oh!" He gasped, eyes wide as he was spread and presented for his new lover, moaning loudly as he felt the slick slide of a wet tongue over his sensitive puckered muscle. "That's…  _ god _ \- ah!" 

He grinned, pushing his tongue against the crinkle of his entrance, agile muscle slipping inside his slightly loose hole.

"Please, you're going to drive me mad…" he protested with a whining moan. "You'll leave me tempted to call you back." He knit his brows, fingers slowly moving to hold his thighs, aiding Edward in keeping his legs spread and his entrance on display. 

Riddler loved to hear Oswald beg him for pleasure. His tongue was replaced with three slick fingers, pushing inside to stretch him wide without warning. 

"Oh! E- dmm…" he caught himself, knowing the pleasure would likely cease if Edward's name was uttered while the Riddler was attempting to shut him out. "... Your fingers are very thick." Oswald moaned, noting how they curled against his prostate cruelly. 

Riddler ignored the almost slip, choosing to focus his mouth instead on the head of Oswald's cock as his fingers spread him. He pumped them in and out with a curl of his fingers, the middle of the three brushing against his sweet spot with every thrust. As he felt Oswald drawing nearer to orgasm, toes curling as he fisted the sheets, he pulled off his cock, slowing his hand to keep him on the precipice. 

"Damn it!" he swore, blue-green eyes alight with fire as he glared up at the other man in frustration. "You couldn't have let me have that one?" Oswald huffed, his cock throbbing painfully as it stood untouched and weeping against his stomach.

"I want to make you see  _ stars _ , Oswald." He slicked his cock before rolling a condom along the shaft. He pressed the tip against the other man's entrance, pushing inside without preamble. 

"Oh my god!" He cried out, feeling himself pressed open slowly by the other man. "S-slowly!" he warned, stroking his aching cock with a whine. "I don't know if you'll fit…" 

He slapped Oswald's hand away with a growl, stilling for just a moment to give him time to adjust. When he felt the other man relax subtly around his cock he pushed in further, feeling every pleasurable scrape of Oswald's slick muscles against his cock. 

"Ngh, you're too big," he whimpered, though as he spoke he wound his good leg around Edward’s waist as he squeezed inside his tight ass. "Oh! You…!" Oswald moaned as he realized the other man had managed to ease inside the last few inches, hips resting comfortably against the round of his ass. 

Riddler's chest heaved with deep shuddering breaths. He gazed down at Oswald with wonder and devotion. "O-oh…  _ Oswald _ ." His hips twitched, desperate to move, but he held still sentimentality leaking into his every reverent touch. 

"Give me a moment before you get rough with me," he moaned, attempting to stroke himself once more as he adjusted to the large intrusion. His blue-green eyes flitted upward to gaze at the other man in disbelief, having imagined the scenario in his wildest dreams, but never expected it to become a reality. 

He reached out to Oswald with a trembling hand, cupping his cheek briefly before shifting to smack Oswald's hand from his cock, replacing it with a firm stroke. "You, you feel…" he cut off his sentence with a moan, cock twitching within the other man.

"The Riddler, speechless?" he smirked, squeezing around him with a low grown as he wiggled his hips experimentally. 

He smirked down at him, hand stilling on his cock. He rolled his hips an inch, the slick shift of their bodies as one was quickly zapping Riddler's self-control. He longed to thrust deeply into his partner and former friend, to pull him quickly and mercilessly against his thick cock. However, something deep within him stilled his hips, giving Oswald his time to adjust. 

"Well... it isn't exactly how I wanted this to happen, but what am I if not flexible?" he murmured, looking beautiful flushed against the sheets beneath the other man. "I knew I'd have you one way or another~" 

"Opportunistic," Riddler corrected with a chuckle, fingers teasing with a wet loose stroke along his cock.

"Adaptive," he replied firmly, eyes shutting for a moment as he shivered with pleasure. "How's Eddie doing… gasping for breath yet? Clawing for the surface, lungs burning…?" His voice was low, hypnotic, alluring. 

He pulled his cock back with a growl, fingers clamped with a bruising grip on Oswald's thighs. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting deep within the other man to silence his smug assumption. The prickly static at the back of his skull was being stoutly ignored. 

Oswald cried out loudly, tossing his head back against the pillow with a growl, glaring up at Edward sourly for the unnecessarily rough reply. "Sorry I asked," he bit out, senses reeling. 

"No one needs Eddie around. He's proven himself to be," he rolled his hips in another thrust, then another establishing a slow deep rhythm. "An absolute nuisance whose only goal was mediocrity. He  _ shot  _ you; he  _ denied _ me." He grunted as he sped his thrusts, body falling forward to press against his lover chest to chest. He nipped and sucked at his throat, relentless in his pursuit of their mutual pleasure. He shifted his roll until at last he brushed against the sweet bundle of nerves inside the other man. "We don't need him. You don't want him. I  _ hate _ him for what he did to you."

Oswald was unable to reply immediately, a series of whimpering moans emanating from his chapped lips. "... are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he whispered, burying his face in the other man's neck with another deep groan. 

He held him close, whole body trembling as he fought to push Ed under the swell of his sub-conscience. "Why won't you let me drown him?" he breathed against his sweat slick skin. "I...I cannot lose you again."

"He doesn't have to die," he whispered sweetly, clenching around him beautifully as he did. "I've forgiven him, you're too exquisite to be left at war with yourself…" Oswald moaned softly, wiping sweat from his brow with a huff. 

"Wh- nnngh what if he hurts you again?" He slowed his thrusts, not wishing to end this prematurely. 

"What if I hurt you?" Oswald countered, rolling his hips with a gasp. "There is no certainty but I want so badly to trust you again, we're stronger together…" 

Edward took in a deep breath, burying his face in Oswald's shoulder a moment as the walls of the oubliette sepulchre he'd built tall and sturdy in his mind crumbled and turned to ash. When he caught Oswald's gaze again his eyes shown with a clarity lost the day he met Isabella. He captured Oswald’s lips in a breathtaking kiss, tilting his head to deepen the embrace immediately. 

With a soft whimper, he moved his lips against the other man's, feeling strangely complete as they continued their act of retribution and forgiveness. "Please don't leave me again," Oswald pled softly against his mouth, arms wrapped about his neck tightly. 

"Don't betray my trust again," he whispered in kind, the first glimmer of Ed shining through. He began to roll his hips in earnest again, thrusting deeply as he moaned the other man's name. 

"I won't betray you if you do not betray me," he promised breathlessly, nipping the side of his neck cheekily as he continued to writhe beneath the other man eagerly. 

He gripped Oswald's cock with a soft smirk, angling his thrusts to pound against that sweet bundle if nerves, pleasure mounting within them both. " 'Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham'," he quoted in a low murmur against the shell of his ear. "But more than trust, Oswald...I love you." With a final grunt he pushed deep inside his lover coating his insides with sticky conceit.

Eyes wide with shock and pleasure, the King of Gotham came hard into Edward's awaiting hand, cheeks flushed and mind reeling with the sudden declaration. "I love you too…" he whispered in disbelief, ears ringing above the sound of his heart pounding. 

Edward collapsed into his arms, rolling slightly to the side to relieve the pressure on Oswald's strained joints and muscles. "My God...how is it you always manage to not only outmaneuver my carefully laid plans, but also come out…" he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well, not on  _ top _ , but certainly surpassing my every expectation."

"I'm the King," he murmured softly, still lost in the fuzz of his thoughts as he caught his breath. "... You meant what you said, didn't you?" He clarified softly, sounding vulnerable. 

"I say a lot of things, which part?"

"The last thing… the I love you part," he persisted, chewing his lower lip anxiously. "It wasn't just a… heat of the moment sort of thing?" Oswald seemed afraid to accept the phrase, worried it could hurt him. 

He turned fully onto his side, reaching out to cup Oswald's cup gently. "I meant it, Oswald. Every word. You’ve brought us together again, helped us to reconcile the parts of each other we wanted to get rid of to make the best version of Edward Nygma, The Riddler. Someone worthy of you."

"I have been so afraid to love after I lost my mother and father. I was convinced that attachment and longing could only hurt me… but I believe you're different. You are cunning and capable of protecting yourself from harm, a brilliant thief of both physical possessions and my heart." Oswald praised him earnestly, flushed cheeks pink and warm as he gazed up at his dear friend. "I would consider myself honoured to be your lover, as I am honoured to be your friend. Together this city will bow at our feet, nothing can stand in our way." 

He cuddled against Oswald's side, hazy and warm as he let the other man's words wash over him. "I have no desire to hold the city in my grasp, but it could be a fun exercise helping you seize control again."

"Mm… Hold me then, and I will hold this city in the palm of my hand," he sighed contentedly, only vaguely aware of how sore he was beginning to feel- not to mention the mess that surely lay beneath the bed sheets. For now, Oswald slid an arm around the other man's waist, heart fluttering in his ribcage like a moth seeking light; Edward was his light in the darkness of the city of Gotham. 


End file.
